Trunking is a technique that treats two or more point-to-point connections between the same two network devices as a single network link. Trunking is used to obtain a higher bandwidth path between two network devices, such as two switches or a server and a switch. Trunking also increases reliability by maintaining redundant connections between the network devices.
Currently, in order to set up trunks between network devices, a network administrator must manually establish the trunks by configuring the network device via software. In addition to the inherent delays that are present in any manual activity, such an approach is also prone to errors (e.g., the network administrator may associate the incorrect ports of the network devices with the trunk).